


Truth or Dare

by SarabiSays8



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarabiSays8/pseuds/SarabiSays8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jus some fun between Daryl and Aubrey Johnson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare?  
Walking Dead Fanfiction  
Synopsis: Meant to be a one-shot between Daryl Dixon and O/C Aubrey Johnson. If people wanna read the whole story, please review!  Explicit 

“Truth or dare?” I giggled as Beth’s face turned red from Carl’s question. She looked desperately towards me for help, but I ignored her glance and poured another round of shots. Scavenging today had turned out pretty good with me and Carl finding a whole box of whiskey. We decided that hiding it in the gatehouse was the best bet of it going unnoticed, as well as a little relaxation time. The gatehouse...a perfect getaway from the world we lived in. small, like a little one bedroom apartment. The door opened into the living room/bedroom. There was a small bed aside the fireplace, a sofa in front of it. There was a small hallway leading to the bathroom in the back, no windows, but a tub. The kitchen was a sink, a stove, and a table. It occurred to me that most of my new ‘friends’ have never been drunk, so I may have encouraged this entourage, sitting in a circle on the floor in front of the fire. Zach reached for his shot but I shooed him away. “Not until Bet answers.” I smirked at her when she shot me a look of utter betrayal. “Truth,” she finally said. Carl’s eyes lit up with amusement. “Do you masturbate?” his question was said with a slight growl, as if he anticipated a positive answer. I ducked my head to hide my smile, Beth however looked appalled. “No. Not in this world.” She gave her answer in a somewhat cold response. Carl’s face bloomed red, but before he could explain his choice of question, she threw back her shot and repeated. “Carl, truth or dare?” me and Zach exchanged glances and at the same time took our shots, waiting for Carl’s response. “Dare.” He said. This was followed by Zach’s low oooh. Sudden movement caught my eye from the front of the gatehouse, but alcohol does impair the mind, so I brushed it off. “I dare you to kiss Zach’s left. Nipple.” Now it was time for Carl to look appalled. Zach however shed his shirt quite fast and lay back rubbing his chest in a wanton manner. “I’m ready for ya babes,” he slurred, causing Carl to throw a shoe at him cursing his existence and for me and Beth to hold our sides with laughter. A quiet voice made us all jump. “Well, well what do we have here.” The thick southern drawl that sent shivers down my spine came from directly behind me. Daryl came into view, with his arms crossed. His gaze flickered from half-empty bottle to the 3 pairs of wide eyes who stared up at him, waiting for conviction. “Ya’ll get to the blocks. Beth, Maggie’s goin’ apeshit with lil’ ass kicker; Carl yer dad’s been lookin’ for ya for the past hour. Zach, yer ma makin herself sick worryin’.” And then his gaze landed on me. I stared into the flames of the fire we built a couple hours before, it was slowly dying but I’d rebuild it. Just as soon as I had peace and quiet. Nobody was lookin’ for me. Reluctant groans were all around me as my friends stumbled up and past Daryl, each whispering ‘goodnight’ and ‘thanks’ to me. Beth pulled me into a hug, “Tomorrow.” She mouthed to me, her eyebrow arching towards Daryl, who decided to hold the door open for them and make sure they got to their respective areas. 

All too soon, it was quiet. I sighed, and raised the bottle to my mouth getting a nice swallow before began playing with the fire, adding more sticks and stirring around in it. “Ya know them only kids. Underage.” All too soon, the sexy sound of Dixon came back, right behind me. I shrugged and took another long draught before answering. “It won’ kill them. Just trying to have some fun in this godforsaken hell.” I looked up at him; he still stood next to the doorway, his crossbow on his back, tense. I smiled, and offered him the bottle. “Are you suggestin’ I shoulda asked you to drink with? Instead of them?” the face he made towards me was indescribable as he turned his back and walked throughout the small house, glancing at the windows and even checkin the door. “Jesus Daryl, we’re still behind a fence. I think we’re pretty safe here.” I laughed at him, feeling the liquor began to rule my thoughts and actions. He slowly came back to the front room, and gingerly placed his crossbow on the table. “All your weapons,” I giggled at him and for the first time, since I’d met him he allowed a smile to grace his face as he took out several hidden knives from his shoes, waist and shirt as well as a couple pistols that I never seen him use. By the way he smiled at me; I knew he was proud of my ability to notice the little things, even while intoxicated. Without further ado, he squats next to me, and picks up the bottle. Taking a long sip, I can’t help but notice how his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, causing my face to immediately get hot. He noticed that. “Wha?” he mumbled, taking another long shot. I shook my head, “Truth, or dare?” I asked him in what I thought was a coy voice. His smirk was a genuine one. “Truth.” He said. *disappointment* I reached for the bottle, which he passed back before making himself more comfortable on the floor, leaning against the sofa and stretching his legs out. I took a small gulp, “What did you do before this life started?” I knew that Zach had been asking him for months, and never got a real answer. He must have known I knew because his jaw immediately tightened. I laughed, “Don’t worry Dixon, whatever happens tonight will stay between us...what we talk about…what we do…” I trailed off as my imagination got the best of me. Him clearing his throat brought me back. He drowned maybe half of what was left in the bottle before answering quietly, “Professionally or…” I figured he was getting a little tipsy, the way his standoffish nature was breaking down bit by bit. I softened my voice, “Whatever you wanna tell me.” I said with an encouraging smile. He looked into my eyes, and this was the first time I noticed how intense they were. “Mechanic.” His answer was short. I grinned, “And you sold drugs.” His gaze snapped back to mine. But this time, I avoided it and reached for the bottle. He held it out of my reach, “How’d you know that?” he asked slowly. I ignored that question and laughed again. “Its your turn.” I said to him, my eyes stuck on the little bit of skin of his chest his open vest allowed me to see. “My turn?” he repeated, watching me undress him with my eyes. I nodded, and reached for the bottle again. This time he drank another half, leaving me with maybe a swallow. “Mmhmm.” I licked my lips as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Truth or dare?” his voice was getting low, and the space between us started disappearing. “Truth.” I responded with a bite to my lower lip. “How old are you?” his question honestly seemed to break the awkwardness of the situation. I couldn’t help myself, there was no more space in between us as I feigned reaching for the bottle and ended up climbing into his lap, laughing. His breathing hitched and for a second, I honestly expected him to push me off, maybe shoot me with his crossbow for making him feel uncomfortable, but he did neither. Only held my eyes with his, his hands stayed at his sides, firmly. I leaned forward, brushing our noses together. He didn’t move. “Do you think I’m a little girl?” I asked softly. “Yea. One good at bein grown.” Came his immediate grunt. Beneath me, I felt his hardness began and inwardly I applauded us both. “Good?” I whispered against his lips. “I’m 22…and I want you.” It took a minute to register what I said for both of us, but when it did…I was suddenly on my back the bottle rolling off somewhere, him over me-almost looming. His eyes were on fire. “Don play wimme girl.” He muttered, and lowered his head to my neck. I opened my mouth to respond but couldn’t as he bit me. Not hard, but not gentle either-enough to wrench a moancry from me. He hardened fully and I felt him against my thigh. Arching up to him, I all but snatched his vest down his shoulders feeling the bulky muscle beneath. He nipped me again. “Stop.” Was a command. One which I ignored and moved downs towards his pants trying to unzip, unbuckle, undo something and get him inside of me. The liquor sparked raw lust in me, something I knew he could satisfy. He growled and suddenly my arms were held tight. He moved to straddle me, slightly sitting up yanking my arms above my head. “I said…Stop.” His voice was seductively low but stern as he held my wrists with one hand. “Stay.” Command. I didn’t move, and he let me go moving away. I lay there in anticipation, I wanted to get undressed, but something innate warned me to do exactly what he said. I listened to the silence other than the crackling of the fire, and right before my impatience got the best of me I nearly swallowed my tongue as Dixon emerged again from the darkness into my line of vision. Naked. With a knife. But naked. My eyes were glued on his chest, neck, face as he lowered himself back to the floor with me. The knife reflecting the fire, glinting as he rose over me. “Good girl,” he breathed. Slowly, he stroked my neck with the flat side of the blade and unconsciously a warm wet burst came from between my legs. in a quick movement he slashed down the middle of my dress. Somewhere in the back of my mind I fussed being that the dress was super comfortable and freeing but it was quickly dismissed as he discarded the blade and stared down at me. Underneath the dress I was naked, I don’t think he expected that. “Aubrey-” “Don’t be such a wuss Dixon.”

His teeth were back, this time more ferocious marking up my throat I’m sure. His hands were calloused-rough and exploring starting with my nipples. He pinched one, I shuddered. He twisted it, I gasped and arched up, legs wrapping around him to hold his hardness against me. He nipped me down to my breast and looked up at me before his mouth latched onto the other nipple. An explosion went off inside me and I cried out with sheer pleasure as he sucked and tweaked them both. “Please…” Was a plea in a voice I’d never heard from me. my hazy gaze saw him look up at me with a cocky smirk before switching position. The hand that was on my nipple practically tiptoed down my side, in between us. A rough finger brushed across my clit, and I bucked. “What girl. This what you want?” He pressed two fingers inside of me and at the same time bit, not nipped, but bit down on my perked nipple. I saw white light. I couldn’t make a sound but what I wanted to do was sing, shriek, scream and cry all at the same time as I came, flooding over his hand. He was over me again, yanking me down and pulling my thigh up until my leg was on his shoulder. His lips were on mine. “Relax,” he breathed before his lips captured mine. With one thrust, he was sheathed inside of me-swallowing my scream. My eyes watered and I could see his narrow, but it didn’t stop him. He growled as he began to move, the most animalistic and continuous sound - as I felt him fill me up. The pain was numbed and in its place was the most filling sensation. My moans varied in tone with his actions, his pace was steady and rhythmic. I tried to hold his glare as his pace roughened- movements becoming jerky as I spread my legs and arched my back for him to hit deeper...what I thought would deplete the friction of fire spreading between us plunged me into an abyss of pressure and pleasure I thought I would drown in. suddenly he stopped. My eyes snapped open. His were almost slits. “Don ever. Close your eyes on me girl.” he leaned back slightly and roughly pulled me with him. Withdrawing, he turned me, pulling my hips up and pushing my lower body against the floor. Before I could miss the feeling, he was back inside. Uttering a low groan, he guided my hips back and forth slowly, all the while muttering underneath his breath. Slurred sentences became short curses as I found a pace of my own- a wind with my lower back muscles and slight push backwards had him groan and pant. I repeated my actions, speeding up finding some seductress inside of me. “You wanna control me Daryl?” I tightened around him and put force in my backwards thrust. His response was animalistic, more sound than words as his fingernails dug into my waist, “Make me yours,” were my words, somewhat my voice and his movements became primal. His hand snaked its way into my hair, and he yanked my head back. His eyes were dark with lust, but as I held his gaze I felt him swell within me. a final series of rough pumps and a fire rushed inside of me accompanied by a low roar from him was enough to make me explode again in a sea of white light. 

My body started to shake uncontrollably as he lowered us both to the floor. The fire had gone out sometime in the middle of our playtime but I was nowhere near cold. Daryl wrapped his arms around me tho and pressed his face against my back. It wasn’t until his breathing slowed and his heartbeat returned to normal did he say anything. “If I hurt you-” “You didn’t.” a sharp nip to the back of my neck made me shudder. “Its your own damn fault for not tellin me.” he finished. We lay in silence for awhile. “I’ve been wanting you to since the day we met.” I said quietly. His arm snaked around my waist, “Wanting me to?” “Hurt me. In different ways...so many different ways.” I could feel myself give into the steady throb of my sore body, the heat wrapped around me, and the pulse of his heart. As I drifted off, i felt him press a kiss into my shoulder. “In time girl…in time.”

**Author's Note:**

> :: the whole original work is still in production and is titled 'Tilt'. You can find the first two chapters on fanfiction.net underneath my pen name- Toft8Kakashiswife. I love to write and nothing motivates more than responsive readers and criticism (please be constructive only and not jus bash my work) :) Thank you!   
> -SeressFox


End file.
